


Effortless

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Fluff 'n' stuff, as per usual.





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Humming.  Humming drew Kurt closer.

Had they been so inclined, his ears would have pricked towards the noise as he slid the door to their apartment back gently.  He hadn't known that the exhaustion could steep any more into his bones, but the week seemed to be pushing him to his limits: working grueling twelve-hour shifts had left him with little time to see his family.  After four long days, he fully intended to remedy that, and it began with humming.

Following the noise with quiet footsteps, he paused at the edge of the living room to drink in the sight. Lying on the couch with one arm flung over his head and the other curled around their daughter like a sling, Blaine cradled Ellie loosely in the crook of his arm, features relaxed and breaths deep with impending sleep.  The humming was slow and syrupy with sleep, a half-forgotten lullaby, but his fingers were steady as he rubbed her tiny back lightly, a barely there brush that whispered in the dark.  Ellie curled her tiny fist in his shirt and held on tight, refusing to let him go even in her dreams.

Kurt's breath was frozen in his chest, the aches and pains of a week's worth of misery almost completely forgotten in the face of such bliss.  He didn't know who he wanted to cuddle more -- his dozing husband or his wonderful daughter -- but the need was so prominent that for a moment he could barely keep his feet underneath him.

He stumbled forward gently, scarcely making a sound.  Blaine's song had tapered off as his breath evened out, but his eyes flickered open to slits to regard Kurt as he neared. Kurt laid a gentling hand on his arm and dragged the blanket from the back of the couch over them both, abandoning them with a kiss to the top of Ellie's head as Blaine's eyelids drooped shut once more.

Gathering the last vestiges of his strength, Kurt staggered into the bathroom, stripped, and showered in record time, barely remembering to apply conditioner before rinsing a second time.  It felt good to be clean, even hastily done, and by the time he slipped into his most comfortable pair of pajamas, he felt infinitely more human than he had when he walked in the door, the city grime washed away and the smell of home cocooning him.

Padding back out into the living room, he traced a hand over Blaine's curls -- _wake up, honey_ \-- and waited until he tilted it just so, inviting head scratches.   _Not tonight,_  Kurt wanted to say, too sleepy for words as he scratched gently at the base of his neck, eventually retracting his hand with an encouraging prod.   _Up.  Up._

It was hard for Kurt to imagine what life had been like before Ellie: the effortless way that Blaine shifted Ellie in his hold until he could sit up, then stand, and finally sidle off to bed without losing her, so steady in his grasp, was a bit awing to behold.  Being parents to a four-year-old wasn't always easy, but it had its moments, Kurt thought, following them.

They were both asleep by the time Kurt crossed the threshold, Blaine curled up on his side of the bed while Ellie sprawled in the middle of the bed.  Climbing carefully onto her opposite side, Kurt pulled the sheets up over them, careful not to smother Ellie as he tucked the covers up around Blaine's shoulders.  When at last they were settled, he let an arm rest carefully around Ellie, his hand settling on Blaine's waist.

Listening to them, safe and sound and deeply asleep, Kurt couldn't help but feel warm, his entire being infused with love.  Every hour -- every minute, every second of strife, had been worth it.

And when Ellie cuddled up against him, his arm shifting to a sling-like hold as Blaine settled a hand over Kurt's arm in return, Kurt finally joined them in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
